


Quinque (Art)

by PurpleFlyingBird



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Digital Art, Eyepatch, Fanart, Gen, Quinque, Rinkaku, Weapons, centipedes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlyingBird/pseuds/PurpleFlyingBird
Summary: Eyepatch.I fixed it so you should be able to see the image now.





	Quinque (Art)

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't see it, I put it on Pinterest so you can look at it here: https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/694258098782483337/

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from a Tokyo Ghoul fanfic I'm writing at the moment. I needed to know what it would look like so I did a little sketch in my sketch book. Then I wanted to do a digital drawing of it so here it is. :)
> 
> The eyepatch around the handle comes from Kaneki's mask and the centipede design on it is from the design on one of Kaneki's eyepatches in the manga (e.g. Vol.9). I had fun drawing those. 
> 
> I haven't done many digital drawings so this gave me some practice in colouring things digitally.
> 
> Hopefully you can all see the image, if not, please notify me.  
> Feel free to tell me what you think of it.
> 
> ~PurpleFlyingBird


End file.
